


Losing Game

by enderpearls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderpearls/pseuds/enderpearls
Summary: Tommy has caused mass chaos on the smp, including the burning down George's house. Dream wants what's best for George so Dream takes matters into his own hands forgetting that George is apart of this too. The actions Dream does has built a feeling in George that he can't confront Dream about because Dream is too caught up with Tommy. The friendship between Dream and George undergo changes and  difficulties. Conflict has yet again risen with the sun on the dreamsmp.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 100% inspired by @providovi77 on tiktok, creds to her so if you want to get an idea what this fic is about go and check out her povs and I also got partial inspiration from the song arcade by duncan laurence.
> 
> it starts off VERY slow, but it will eventually get to the "good part" and please note that the chapters are not prewritten so it'll take time before the next chapter comes out. it also switches between povs so just a heads up. if you have any ideas I can incorporate into the story feel free to leave a comment, but I will not take criticism. if there is any form of passive aggressive criticism or hate, I'll make the story only for registered users or just discontinue it as a whole. and even though this probably won't be necessary bc I doubt anyone will read this, i dont mind the little inside jokes that people make when they read fanfics and idc if cc's get involved bc ik some people are always worried ab that haha. also plz keep in mind that im literally 14 so it may not be the best, enjoy. 
> 
> NOTE: TOMMY IS IN THIS BUT IT IS NOT SEXUALIZING HIM. HE IS PLAYING THE SAME PART AS HE DOESN IN THE SMP!!

* * *

“So, Tubbo. What will your decision be?” Dream says menacingly.

Tubbo, president of L’manberg, is having a hard time finding the right words to say. He never thought in a million years that he would have to make this decision. Tubbo has been weighing out the pros and the cons. The thought of banishing his best friend was never something that he even had in mind. That was, until Tommy had been jeopardizing L’manberg’s reputation lately. After minutes of silence, Tubbo has finally came to a conclusion on what he was going to do with his friend.

“Dream. Please escort Tommy out of L’manberg.”

TommyInnit's heart sank when he had heard this gut-wrenching sentence. After all of the commotion that Tommy has caused, he's been able to get away with it without any harm done to him. However, burning down George’s house was the last straw for the cabinet of L’manberg and for Dream himself. An expression of betrayal and intentional pain spread across Tommy's face. His bright blue eyes watering underneath the sun as he heard his so called "best friend" kicking him out of the placed that Tommy has given so much up for and has spent countless days dedicating himself too. 

"Tubbo... surely you don't mean that? We've done everything together! It's always been Tommy and Tubbo. We can't separate now. We've been through too much for us to be apart now. And my discs! I trusted you with them! I gave up those discs for this exact nation that you are ruling over! It's all about the discs. I've been fighting and fighting just to get them back because I sacrificed them for YOU!" Tommy rambles as his blonde hair rustles across his face as the wind is blowing. "Tubbo you can't do this.” Tommy quietly says still obviously hurt by what it is happening in the moment. “I’ve done so many bad things and nobody let alone you has ever gotten this mad before. I don't understand what's so different now!" 

A feeling of guilt rushed through Tubbo's body as he heard his best friend pleading to stay with him. The have never been apart. Not ever. “Tommy! Don't you understand? It's not about the discs anymore. It's about your immature actions." Tubbo sees the expression on Tommy's face and the anger in Tubbo’s voice had begun to rise. "Now, let me say this one last time," Tubbo stands up straight trying to sound as if this won't hurt him to say, "Dream, if you will, please escort Tommy out of L'manberg." Before Tubbo could see Tommy's face, he left immediately without a word after. Then, Tubbo felt just as defeated as Tommy did.

Dream approaches Tommy trying to show sincerity. "Let's go Tommy." With a look of sorrow, Tommy looks up at Dream and follows him without any complaints. They got into a small boat and made their way across the never-ending ocean. Not one of them said a single word to each other the whole time. Tommy looked down to see the fish and the dolphins swimming freely. When they got to a small, abandoned island miles away from L'manberg Tommy looks up. "I will be here often to come and check up on you, but before I leave, if you will, please hand me over all of your belongings. New start for you.” Tommy looks at Dream with disappointment, but eventually gives in and with that last interaction, Dream left the island that was now Tommy’s homeland.

"Every betrayal begins with trust." Tommy mutters as he sinks down onto his knees as he came to the realization that he is now all alone, for good with nobody nearby.

* * *

Dream made it back to L'manberg, he got out of his boat with a feeling of excitement to tell George that the has gotten rid of his problems. Dream has always been there to help George in need. He was wandering about when he finally catches sight of George over the hills. 

"Hey! George!" Dream shouts as he makes his way towards George. His feet moving quickly with the earth underneath him with the wind hitting against his face. Once he makes his way to George. He notices George looks confused. "I have some great news George."

"Quick question Dream," George starts with a concerning look on his face. "Where is Tommy and why hasn't Tubbo left his house?" George has not been in it with his friends lately, so other than knowing his house had been burned down, he doesn't know much.

"That's exactly what I was going to tell you!" Dream says excitedly. "After Tommy burnt down your house, I took matters into my own hands and convinced Tubbo to exile Tommy out of L'manberg. Tubbo might be a little upset, but he'll get over it. He’s always looking out for what’s best for L’manberg.” As Dream looks back at George, he notices that George looks conflicted. "Are you okay George?"

"Um, well, I'm just lost. Why didn't I have any say in this? It was my house after all." George starts. "And for Tubbo, did he tell you that he will get over it?”

Dream looks at George. Stunned. Dream has never seen George act like this so concerned for someone who wronged him. "Are you upset at me?" Dream says with shock in his voice. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"No Dream, I'm not mad, but you never asked me what _I_ wanted. And why do you think that is what is best for L’manberg. Don’t you think that this is the best thing for you?” George says. Dream can tell that George is over it. 

“Well...” Dream starts, but he can’t find any words to say back to that bomb the George had just thrown at him.

“Actually, can we just drop this? I don't want to get into an argument. I just feel left out because it after all was my house that was griefed and I did not have a say in it whatsoever.” George's eyes meet Dream’s. 

"Yeah, let's drop this. I'm sorry for leaving you out of such a big decision. From now on you will be a part of the decisions I make that have to do with Tommy. You know that I'll always take your opinions into consideration." Dream tells George for comfort. “I don't want to lose the person who I value most.” With that last sentence, Dream left.

"Yeah, the person he values most." George tells himself.

* * *

A few days later. Dream journeys his way to see Tommy to check up on him, but he had to tell George that he was going to keep up his promise. Dream walks on the wooden path that branched out across the land. He makes his way to George's house and before he could knock, George opens the door appearing to be in quite a rush. "Oh, hey George."

"Hey Dream, what's up?" George says. George is now acting normal. He's smiling to see Dream.

"I'm going to go and see Tommy in exile," Dream starts to tell him. "I just want to let you know first because I promised you wouldn't be left out." Dream says trying to mean every word he's saying. 

"Oh ok, um, right now? Like at this very moment?” George asks very questionable. 

“Yeah, it shouldn’t take too long. Are you in a rush for something?” Dream notices. “You seem to be kind of rushing.”

“Oh just a little. Nothing to worry about. I have to be on my way, or I’ll be late. Before I go though, just please don't cause any harm to Tommy and don't be a total bitch to him." George tells him and Dream laughs. "I'll see you later Dream." George walks past Dream and leaves. 

Dream was wondering why George was in such a rush. He just brushed it off and made his way towards his little boat. Before he got there, he was stopped by Ranboo.

"Ranboo, kind of going somewhere right now. What's up." Dream tells him obviously not interested in this conversation. Ranboo has this look on his face like he has a lot to say to Dream.

"Well, I just wanted to say. What Tommy did was not bad enough for you to permanently banish him from his own country. He's done plenty of wrong things and honestly, we are all used to it. Have you ever considered hearing Tommy out? Honestly and I'm sorry to say, but he didn't deserve what he got. Frankly, me and some others agree with what I am saying now." Ranboo looked basically terrified to confront Dream about this.

"Ranboo, we just met. So, you don’t know this, but I really do not care about what other people's opinions are on situations. Nobody can change my mind. It doesn't hurt my feelings when I hear other people's thoughts Now if you'll excuse me Ranboo, I have somewhere to be." Dream left Ranboo and got into is boat docked by the ocean and sailed for quite a while before reaching Tommy's deserted island. Once he got out, he walks up to the little camp sight to see a little white tent that Tommy is more than likely living in. He reads the sign on top of it. 

**_tnret_ **

"What a fucking weirdo." Dream mutters to himself. He looks around and takes in the sight of Tommy's new land. In his tent, there is only a bed and a chest, and a little dirt path leading all over the place. “Where’s all of his shit? Oh, I took all of his stuff.” He says to himself. Once he took a closer look, he couldn't seem to find anybody in sight. It was just then that a figure appears from a forest. “Hey Tommy!" Dream looks up and sees Tommy coming back with some wood. Tommy looks absolutely awful. His hair is all messed up, dirt on his face, and there's small holes in his red and white shirt. His shoes are all scuffed but for some reason his energy hasn't changed.

"Hey man!" Tommy says happy to see anyone at this point. "What are you doing here Dream?" Tommy asks cheerfully as he placed down his chopped wood. During Tommy's exile, he had been all over the place with his emotions. At first, he seemed quite depressed. He then came to the realization that this was now his life and he had to make some use of it. Dream was quite confused on why Tommy was in such a cheery mood. After all, he was the one who is responsible for his exile after he got into Tubbo's mind to banish Tommy.

"Oh, I told you I would check up on you from time to time. What have you been up too lately?" Dream asks very curiously noticing that he had quite a pile of belongings now. 

"Dream you are going to be so proud of me. I've managed to get loads of iron. I've made weapons and everything. I even managed to make a jukebox to play my discs!" Tommy says full of energy and excitement. Tommy is so proud of all the progress he has made since he had been banished out of his country.

"Oh, wow Tommy, that's great." Dream says not caring at all. He saw that Tommy has equipped quite a lot of things. Dream knew that Tommy is the only one who is brave enough to stand up to him, which is the reason he wanted him out of L'manberg. Ultimately, he came to another decision that he knew Tommy would not be happy about. "Anyways well um, I am going to have to ask you again to put all of your things into a hole. My one rule is to listen to me." Dream tells Tommy bursting his bubble of excitement.

"Dream? Man? I just told you. I got all this stuff myself during my exile. I've already given you all my things." Tommy says with this look of confusion. Dream takes his bow and arrow and points it to Tommy confirming that he was being serious about what he was saying. "Ok ok! Fine!" Tommy shouts as he puts all of his belongings that he had just earned. Dream then takes out a lighter and lights all of Tommy's things on fire.

"Dream. What the hell? I did what you told me to do." Tommy starts with anger in his voice and he starts to shout. "What more can I do? I've literally done everything right! I haven't visited anyone nor has anyone come and visit me! I lost Tubbo, because of you Dream! Every single rule you gave me, I have followed. There's nothing I can do to please you!" Tommy screams at Dream with passion. He is tired of being toyed with. Tired of not being enough whenever he tries. Tommy's enraged voice has Dream stunned. He didn't expect this from Tommy. Before Dream could even reply to Tommy. George approaches Dream from the same forest that Tommy came from with a look on his face.

"Okay listen up pissbaby I already had company. Why did you come too? George was helping me get some wood for a new house because I'm living in a tent." Tommy says still very upset and obviously annoyed at the entire situation.

"Dream? What the hell did you just do?" George asks heavily disappointed. He looks around, sees Tommy, and sees the bonfire of all Tommy's belongings. Then he looks back at Dream. “Why would you do this?”

"George?" Dream starts with a hurt expression on his face and a shocked sound in his voice. "You're helping him?"

**Author's Note:**

> please- this is not that good and kinda boring, but I hope you kind of enjoyed it and feel free to leave any comments! I told you it stars off slow but I have some things in mind to add. George and Dream are about to have a field day, but maybe not in a friendly way. if there are any mistakes I am terribly sorry. I tried to get this out as fast as possible because so many people wanted to read it.


End file.
